Holland Novak
is the leader of Gekkostate, captain of the Gekko, and pilot of the LFO Terminus typeR909 He was the younger brother of Dewey. History Unlike most assassins, many details about Holland's life are known. He grew up in Kyoto, Japan with his father. His mother died right after he was born, due to complications during child delivery. Near the end of the series, his typeR909 is destroyed by Anemone and he transfers over to the top secret and deadly (to its pilot as much as the enemy) typeB303 "Devilfish". This LFO is also destroyed, this time in a kamikaze attack to get Holland into Dewey's command ship. Until a couple of years ago he and his companions were part of SOF, an U.F. elite military unit, but deserted after meeting Norb and accepting his charge to protect Eureka until her partner made himself known; which Holland believes will be himself. The events that led to Holland's (and his squad's) desertion also led to the incarceration of his brother Dewey, and they share a deep hatred for each other, in Holland's case beginning at that time. Holland is known as one of the greatest lift boarders alive, and is an idol to many young people, including Renton. A recurring theme in the middle portion of the series with Holland is his instinct to run away from his past and responsibility, using Eureka and lifting as a way to escape, much to Talho's chagrin. In person, Holland is not always as cool and composed as the photos in the ray=out magazine might suggest — he frequently loses his temper when a situation turns bad, or when faced with insubordination. He has thrown Renton in the brig for using the Nirvash without permission, and has beaten Renton for particularly vexing transgressions. His concern over Eureka's depression motivates him to show illogical animosity towards Renton. His relationship with Talho keeps him from getting too wild, but at times their own relationship suffers whenever he's angry. Holland truly loves Talho, but does not know how to react, especially to her fears that his absolute commitment to protecting Eureka means that he favors Eureka over Talho. Although in episode 33 Holland admits to Talho how he feels and why he is trying to protect the planet (He wants to protect the planet that he met her on). He then picks up the ring he bought for her in episode 5 that she dropped whilest trying to get a handkerchief to wipe her tears. During the end of the episode both Holland and Talho are both wearing the ring (split in half) on their left hand ring finger - indicating that the two are engaged. Holland also suffers from the memories of his bloody past actions, and in reaction to these sometimes lashes out violently. When he's not occupied with official Gekkostate business, his private persona is quite laid-back and carefree; he might be found listening to records in the room he shares with Talho, or walking around the ship wearing nothing but a pair of swim trunks or boxers. While watching the video of the Ramen prank on Renton, he laughs and calls himself uncool. In "Pacific State", after Talho tries to get him to take time out to have fun lifting (which he fails at, due to his recent injuries), he reveals that he believes he was only good at one thing: lifting. Despite all this, the LFO and tactical combat skills he retains from his days as an SOF squad leader are superb, and he is willing to lay down every effort to protect and defend Eureka (and later Renton) from those who wish them harm. When he isn't overreacting, he is definitely a leader worth following, and by the end of the series, everyone aboard the Gekko refuses the chance to stay behind safely while he takes the Gekko into near-suicidal combat conditions. During the latter stages of his SOF days, Holland briefly met Sumner Sturgeon on a mission to Digder, a military mining site. He commended the latter's skills and told him to look out for himself. Later on, after Holland's mutiny, they would cross paths again, this time during Holland's attempt to steal the Nirvash typeZERO from Senan Tower. After the Nirvash was safely delivered to the Gekko, he offered Sumner a position in Gekkostate (which he declined), before going off on his way. During the previews at the end of each episode, Holland is referred to as 'the man.' Holland sports a tattoo on his left arm that bears a resemblance to a Germanic rune tattoo that stands for, among other things, "man." It is also revealed that apparently his 'best friend' is his father. * In "Summer Love" in manga, as a teenager, he sees a nudist beach. He then takes off all of his clothes to join the nudists, scaring them away as they mistaken him for an old man because of his gray hair. Personality Holland tends to be distant and quiet when around others, barely acknowledging the fact he is listening. He also has a tendency to shove others away when they try to get closer to him, always saying he dosn't want his emotions to get mixed into his 'work.' Yet, his real reason is that he dosn't want either him or the person to get hurt in the long run. No one really knows why he pushes people away so fiercely, it is something he has alway kept to himself. Despite his usual quiet, cool demeanor, Holland is prone to losing his patience and temper. The few friends he has know better than to bother him when he is deep in thought or ask him personal questions. Pocketful of Rainbows In the theatrical version of the movie, an entire new background was given to the characters. Holland is actually an impersonator of the original Holland. As kids, Dewey (not as his brother in the story) took war orphans for experimentation. The process lead to an incident that caused their bodies to rapidly age nearly three times the normal rate. It was during their journey of oblivion that they saw a place they think is called Neverland, a place where time will not age them and thus live a full or eternal life span. The survivors took false identities and one of them took the identity of Holland Novak. Eventually staging as leader of Gekko-Go, Holland believes he'll find a means to repeat the incident to enter Neverland. In order to do so, he recruited Renton Thurston and continued his search for Eureka. Holland believes that these two are part of a legend that will allow them to enter Neverland. However things don't go their way when they began staging their defection from the military to start their true mission. Renton was surprised that Holland went rogue and demanded an explanation. Holland would later explain their origins and hoped that Renton would support their cause, but without luck. To prevent Renton from escaping, he was confined in the brig. Holland would later relent to the idea of having drugs brainwash Renton to have him become obedient to their cause. That never happened as Renton was rescued by Eureka. Holland appealed to Renton's senses through Eureka's future. He convinced Renton to stay and headed to the abandoned Volderac city to pursue Neverland. Once there, they found Anemone to anticipate them. The Image had come to attack and Renton surprised everyone when he charges through to rescue Eureka and escaped. Renton and Eureka's leave would mean the death of his dreams and he wouldn't give up. He boarded the Devilfish with mobile armor equipment to boost his firepower and speed. He tried to hunt down Renton and Eureka; during the battle, he sensed the life of his unborn baby within Talho. The rest of the Gekko-Go crew realized that the new life would be giving up their dreams. Holland gave up chase and returned to Gekko-Go. Their ship later suffered mechanical failure and abandoned ship, ended up stranded with some refugees. Their fate is unknown as there is no epilogue. It can be presumed that Holland will help Talho give birth to their child and eventually die in a few years from rapid aging. Stephen King's Renton Category:Gekkostate Category:Characters in Eureka Seven